<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cuppa by RingingSilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310363">A Cuppa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingingSilence/pseuds/RingingSilence'>RingingSilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be read as Jon/Martin, Fluff, Tea, no spoilers that I can see, teensy bit of cursing, this is how I resist writing depressing stories: fluff, unless you count vague descriptions of Gerry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingingSilence/pseuds/RingingSilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin brings Jon tea. It turns out he's not the only one trying to look out for him.</p><p>Part of a longer fic that I'll probably never finish. I thought it might amuse someone :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cuppa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was automatic. Martin still paused to knock of course but when he was in the depths of a statement Jon never noticed anything and so Martin didn't stop to wonder why the door was ajar, or why Jon still sounded so much like...well, <i>Jon</i>.</p><p>He pushed the door open and froze.</p><p>Jon was sat behind his desk as usual, a stack of statements and his laptop set in front of him and a tape recorder off to the side. He was, however, not alone. </p><p>"--need something to sustain yourself." Gerard was perched on the desk, waving a steaming mug under Jon's nose while the archivist scowled and hunched protectively over the statements. </p><p>"I don't even <i>like</i> coffee," Jon grumbled mutinously.</p><p>Gerard set the mug down to cross his arms sternly. "You haven't stopped to eat or even drink anything all day. You can't seriously expect to keep functioning like this."</p><p>"I've been managing this far without your nagging, haven't I?"</p><p>Gerard's slow once-over clearly stated where his opinions lay on that. Jon tried to reach for the recorder and Gerard pinned him with a scowl. "Drink the damn coffee, Jon."</p><p>The archivist groaned and muttered something about meddlesome goths but started to reach for the mug as he opened a statement. Gerard snorted, mouth pulling into an easy smirk. He happened to look up, to see Martin standing in the doorway, and went still. His sharp eyes darted from Martin's face to the tray he was holding with two piping cups of tea. </p><p>Jon let out a disgruntled shout as Gerard snatched the cup of coffee away from him and chugged it. "I was about to drink that!"</p><p>"You took too long." Gerard hopped off the desk. "I'm taking a walk. You know how to find me."</p><p>He brushed by Martin, whistling merrily, and Martin was left standing awkwardly in the doorway. He cleared his throat and lifted the tray. "Um...tea?"</p><p>Jon let out a long sigh and motioned him in, carefully plucking his cup from the tray once he was close enough. He offered Martin a weary smile. "Thank you."</p><p>"S-sure." Martin swallowed his flip-flopping heart so he could smile back and fled to the safety of the hallway. He sagged against the wall, trying to get his heart to calm down and nearly dropped the tray when he noticed Gerard waiting beside him. </p><p>The man grinned cheekily up at him. "Thanks for that. He'd never admit it, but he needs someone to look out for him."</p><p>Martin couldn't help the bemused smile he knew was settling comfortably across his face. "Yeah...hang on, why didn't you let him take the coffee? He would have taken it eventually."</p><p>Gerard shrugged. "He needs friends. If you two have a routine, by all means don't let me interfere."</p><p>With that he strode off, still whistling, and left Martin to listen to the low drone of Jon recording a statement in the room behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>